In the last few years several semisynthetic compounds with ergolene or ergoline skeleton have been synthesized and introduced to therapy in addition to the natural ergot alkaloids (H. G. Floss: Tetrahedron 32, 873-912; 1976). Examples of these semisynthetic compounds are 1-methyllysergic acid butanolamide (Deseryl), lysergic acid butanolamide (Metegrin), 1,6-dimethyl-8.beta.-carbobenzyloxy-aminomethyl-10.alpha.-ergoline (Metergoline), 1-methyl-10.alpha.-methoxy-dihydrolysergol-5'-bromo-nicotinate (Nicergoline), 6-methyl-8.beta.-acetylaminomethyl-ergoline (Uterdina) and 2-chloro-6-methyl-8.beta.-cyanomethyl-ergoline (Lergotril).
8.beta.-Hydrazinomethyl-ergoline derivatives have not, to our knowledge been described so far in the literature.